


Dreams and Fantasies

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, Dreams, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, House Party, Housework, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Secret Agent, Voyeurism, son family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: A collection of short stories starring the Son Family for Son Family Week 2020.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Gohan & Son Goten, Son Goku & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs & Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. A Winter Stroll

Son Family Week 2020

Day/Prompt: Goku and ChiChi/Winter

A Winter Stroll

ChiChi always found snow beautiful on Mount Paouz. It was such a rare event. Goku grew up here and never saw snow but a few times over the years, snow fell. Today, Goku and ChiChi dropped Gohan off at Gyumao’s castle for the weekend. Piccolo was staying away, too. With training put off for a couple of days, there was no need to be in Goku and ChiChi’s home and having an idea what Goku and ChiChi will be doing, Piccolo retreated to the forest for the weekend.

As they neared Mount Paouz, ChiChi request they land and walk the rest of the way. Nimbus dropped them a mile from their home. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his blue jacket, Goku walked alongside ChiChi. He wore a knowing smile on his face. So, they were starting _this_ again. Well, he never had any problems with it. ChiChi never did either. Most times, it was _her_ instigating it.

Well, Goku decided as he stopped walking, might as well get started.

ChiChi’s eyes were on the white world around her. She was in awe of the snow-covered tree branches and the footprints of the forest animals recorded in the snow. Even seeing her breath form in the chilled air left her in awe. The silence of the forests was calming.

“I love these strolls through Mount Paouz but it’s even more beautiful when it snows. Don’t you think so, Goku?”

Silence.

ChiChi looked to her left and didn’t see Goku beside her. The lack of crunchy steps in the snow told her Goku wasn’t moving. She turned to see why her husband didn’t answer her.

Goku was only a couple feet behind her. He was on one knee rolling snow together to make a snowball.

_Here we go again! I actually just wanted to walk in the snow!_

“I know what you’re thinking. I’m warning you! If you throw a snowball at me, I’m throwing five at you!!”

ChiChi turned and walked off. Sometimes her husband was too much. She makes one suggestion and he thinks of only _one_ thing. Yes, they did it before but do they have to do this _every time_ it snows? Why couldn’t they walk home in the snow without it leading to anything?

Behind her, Goku rose with a perfectly round snowball. He could see his wife grumpily retreating from him. Ooo, she was mad. Perhaps this time ChiChi actually meant it. She didn’t want to do it this time. He should let the snowball fall on the ground and walk home with her.

Goku grinned wickedly.

Yeah, right!

He threw the snowball and it perfectly hit the center of ChiChi’s back.

ChiChi halted. For several seconds, ChiChi stood rooted to the ground like a tree. Goku wondered if he _did_ go too far. Maybe ChiChi actually did want to just walk home. Oh, boy. If he really made ChiChi mad and she didn’t want to do this.…… Slowly, ChiChi turned her head back at Goku. The anger on her face; the fire in her eyes.

Oh, it was on!

ChiChi dropped to her knees and hurriedly put together snowballs and threw them. ChiChi was an expert in snowballs. She knew how to make them and throw them hard enough to impact him. True to her word, ChiChi threw five at his face and chest.

Forming another snowball at ChiChi, he threw another at ChiChi’s face.

Oh, if looks could kill!

Goku turned to run away and escape the aerial assault but five snowballs hit his back! One hit the back of his head and the cold snow slid down his neck into the back of his jacket. Goku shuddered at the cold, wet ball sliding down and melting against his warm skin.

She was gonna pay for that one!

ChiChi ran to escape Goku’s next assault. She dived behind a tree just in time as Goku’s snowball hit the tree’s trunk. Ha! He missed!

“Nyah! You missed me!” ChiChi stuck her tongue at him. Her victory was short-lived as a snowball smashed against her face.

How dare he?!

ChiChi hurriedly created five snowballs. She was spitting mad!! The first snowball hit Goku so hard he was knocked into the snow. ChiChi followed that up with four more snowballs that pummeled Goku.

She was getting fierce and showing no mercy. When Goku sat up, he saw ChiChi putting piles of snow together. She was making a fort. She was determined to win this one! If that’s how she wanted to play it, Goku decided it was time to stop being easy with her, too.

While ChiChi built her fort and arsenal of snowballs, Goku worked on building his one arsenal. He put together piles of snow. It got so big, he started rolling it and pull more snow together. Goku cackled wickedly. This was it. This was the big one. She will give up after this.

“I’m gonna get you good this time, ChiChi!”

Meanwhile, ChiChi’s snow fort was completed and ChiChi hurriedly put together as many snowballs as possible. Goku’s silence left her worried he was preparing something BIG for her. ChiChi knew her attack had to be just as powerful against him!

She lost the last time. She won’t lose this time! ChiChi refused to allow it. “You will not beat me at this!”

Oh, yes he will.

Goku’s completed snowball was over four feet wide and high. He carefully lifted it over his head so it remained intact. Victory was his! No way ChiChi will want to fight after he dump this one on her. Balancing the snowball on one hand, Goku felt ChiChi’s Ki, disappeared and appeared behind her.

“Oh!” ChiChi whipped her body around at Goku’s arrival. Her eyes went up and over Goku’s head at the giant snowball. ChiChi grabbed her biggest snowballs. They were tennis balls size and no way a match for the one Goku held. She couldn’t beat him with these!

_I can’t believe it. He did it again!!!_ She was angry. Angry at Goku for creating this giant snowball; angry at herself for not having any preparation for Goku’s sneaky teleportation trick and angry her snowballs won’t have any effect on him! Her face was flushed with anger at her dilemma. He wore that same sneaky smirk on his face when he knew he won. It was the same one he wore when he’s feeling playful with her or when he’s above her during times of intimate moments.

_Oh, Kami. It’s happening again._

Goku saw it on her face. ChiChi knew she lost and he won. The anger on her face at her defeat was amusing. Her face was flushed a cute shade of pink; her eyes full of anger. Oh, she didn’t want to give up. She wanted to fight until the bitter end. ChiChi’s will to not give up, her desire to keep fighting affected him as always.

He could smell the scent coming from her legs; see the obvious hard tips straining from her dress as her breasts rose and fall mightily. How big and hard they must be to poke through the fabric. Goku’s eyes went to her face. If he could only concentrate on her eyes, not her body. Focus on her eyes and not her body he told himself.

But that was a mistake, too.

Staring in each other’s eyes, both knew what they other wanted; what the other needed; what they _both_ needed.

Splat went Goku and ChiChi’s snowballs onto the ground; arms locked around each other as Goku and ChiChi jumped into each other’s arms and kissed.

* * *

The fire was large and extremely hot. It was needed to knock out the heavy chill in the air around them. Among the jackets and clothes used to create makeshift bedsheets, Goku and ChiChi snuggled close. ChiChi had the fire and Goku’s warm body to keep her naked body heated in the cold winter air. Goku was slightly affected by the weather but not as much as ChiChi. Him having Saiyan blood was a blessing at times like this.

While Goku looked relaxed with his hands behind his head, ChiChi was slightly frazzled. If Goku could choose the correct word to describe ChiChi, he would say ChiChi’s embarrassed.

“Every year we do this. We go for a walk in the snow; we get in a snowball fight, we kiss and start tearing our clothes off like horny teenagers.” Her face flushed again as she thought of how she begged Goku to hurry up and get inside her; how she begged him to move faster in her; how she praised his size and his thrusting in her. She was like a possessed succubus with her moans and screams. “It’s a strange, sick addiction with us. What’s wrong with us? Why can’t we stop, Goku?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Goku didn’t have an answer for it either. The first time happened in the first year of their marriage. An innocent stroll in the snow turned into a playful snowball fight. Luckily, they were in front of their home so Goku rushed them inside. The second incident happened at night. They brought Gohan to her father’s kingdom to enjoy the snow there. One night, Goku was insistent they go outside and have a snowball fight like they did before. ChiChi was reluctant but as always couldn’t say no. A snowball fight turned into a chase in Gohan’s snow fort where Goku and ChiChi engage in such illicit activity she refused to allow Gohan to play in it the next day. At the time, ChiChi and Goku didn’t know the affects of the full moon on Goku.

It soon became an unspoken tradition between them. When it snows, they have to go on walks. ChiChi would want to have a snowball fight and it always led to this.

Feeling the mood again, Goku rolled on top of ChiChi. Above her, her leered. Oh, boy. That look again. Her fingers gripped his back. She felt his muscles flex, his hair float above her as it changed to blonde,. She gripped his tough skin as the muscles under her fingers became more defined. “I’m ready to go again.” He sniffed. “I can tell you are, too.”

He more always aware of her in this state than she. “We’re almost home. Let’s have the next round there.”

Goku was already aligning himself in position. His hand touched her sensitive clit. ChiChi’s hips jerked in response as Goku pinched and stroked her. “One more here. I’m ready. You are, too.” His teeth nibbled the skin on her neck. “If you’re getting cold, you know my body will keep you warm.”

ChiChi could feel the awakenings of her inner succubus coming alive. Something about Goku arouse did something to her. It was as if he cast a spell on her. It turned her into a different person. Her body was acting on its own as she opened and aligned herself to his stiff form. With a hand and rise of her hips, ChiChi guided him in.

“Ah, yes!” She wonderfully moaned at the union. She exhaled as her body adjusted at the thickness. As a Super Saiyan, his body expanded in this area, too. “Mmm, I love when you’re inside me.”

“So, one more,” Goku whispered in her ear.

“Maybe one,” her head rolled back at Goku moving in and out of her. With Goku’s heated body above her, and her back against their warm jackets, ChiChi wasn’t sure if they should move. Like this, she wasn’t cold but extremely hot and getting more lubricated and adjusting to Goku’s size with each thrust. Maybe they _should_ stay like this a little more. “Or two….” Her words broke off as she gripped Goku tighter. His slams were intense! Her screams got louder, echoing in the quiet forest the faster and harder Goku moved in her. There was no shame between them as they alerted all creatures in the forests in what they were doing.

The creatures were numb to the sounds. It didn’t bother them except for one; one that heard the activity but remained quiet to not alert detection; one that waited until it was over for this individual thought one romp will allow Goku and ChiChi get this out of their system and continue home. When it was clear this would not happen, the green individual snapped, furious and disgusted as his eyes and ears came upon this display again. He roared so loud Goku and ChiChi’s lovemaking came to a complete halt.

“DAMMIT!! COULDN’T YOU TWO WAIT TO DO IT AGAIN AT HOME? I LEFT YOUR HOME TO GET AWAY FROM THIS!!!”


	2. Secret Agent

Son Family Week 2020

Day: Gohan

Secret Agent

“So, what’s on the schedule for movie night?” Gohan sat on the sofa with Videl as she pulled up the streaming service that hosted the movie she and Gohan will watch.

“The latest James Bond movie.”

“James Bond?” Gohan munched on a mouthful of popcorn. “You like that stuff?”

“Espionage. Action. Beautiful locations. Saving the world scenarios. James Bond has it all.”

“I didn’t think you were into that secret agent, saving the world stuff.”

“Why not?” Videl removed the false glasses on his face. “I married a guy who has a double identity _and_ saved the world. Not many know faux glasses and mild-mannered Professor Son Gohan is also the second world’s greatest superhero. Mr. Saiyaman.”

Gohan raised an eyebrow. “Second?”

“My Dad is the greatest. He convinced the world he defeated Cell with no visual proof. If that’s not a

superhero power, I don’t know what is.”

Gohan chuckled as Videl leaned on him. “That’s true but I still didn’t think you liked these movies. Isn’t James Bond a womanizer?”

“It’s just a movie.” Videl shushed Gohan. “Just enjoy it.”

Gohan tried to do that. With the life he led, Gohan wasn’t too keen on seeing a lot of violent movies but he decided to give this one a shot. The opening was entertaining with James Bond escaping a life and death scenario and winding up flirting with a beautiful woman before the opening song began. It wasn’t his style but nice. The world saving scenario was a stretch and as the movie progressed, Gohan found himself losing interest and falling asleep.

* * *

“You bring shame to your family, Videl.” Gohan could hear the voice of Sharpner as he crawled in the air ducts towards them. Keep talking, Gohan said to himself. It buys more time and it doesn’t alert Sharpner to his incoming presence.

“I’m looking at the shame,” Videl retorted back. “I can’t believe you and my father would go this far.”

Gohan was above them now. He could see Sharpner smoking a cigarette as he circled Videl. She sat in a chair with her arms tied behind her back. Gohan wasn’t completely trusting of Videl either. Her father was a wicked man. It wasn’t easy to believe his own child would betray him. Still, if the situation were different, he would definitely bed her. Who was he kidding? If the opportunity presents itself, he will bed her.

Sharpner stood in front of Videl. He blew hot, foul smoke in her face. “Betraying your father, your country.”

“My father and country want to destroy the world.”

“Not destroy,” Sharpner corrected her. “Bring order. It’s out of control. There’s constant war, famine, violence among races and countries. The Earth itself is dying with how humanity has poisoned her. All your father wants to do is bring order and unity to this world.”

“His form of unity is a dictatorship and lost of will and free thinking among the people of this planet.”

“There are always sacrifices for the good of the world.” Sharpner pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Videl’s face. “Yours was an unexpected one.”

Videl showed no fear as she stared at the barrel of the gun. “And how will you explain to my father my death?”

Sharpner chuckled. “Silly girl. He _ordered_ it.”

Before Sharpner pulled the trigger, Gohan jumped down from the ceiling and kicked at him. Sharpner’s gun flew out of his hands to slide on the floor. Punches flew from Gohan and to him as he and Sharpner traded fisted barbs. The long-haired blonde was an advisor to Mr. Satan and also part of his team of musclemen trained in various forms of fighting and martial arts. Gohan learned this the hard way as Sharpner grabbed him and tossed him against a steel wall.

Gohan ignored the pain as he chased Sharpner running towards his gun. Just as his fingers grazed it, Gohan tackled him to the floor. The gun slid again, stopping between Videl’s feet. Gohan got in two punches across Sharpner’s face before the muscleman got in a punch and kicked Gohan away.

Gohan rolled until the back of Videl’s chair caught him. Having an idea, Gohan stood as Sharpner advanced on him. Gohan picked up Videl’s chair.

“Hey!” Videl protested. “What are you doing?” She saw what he wanted to do. “No! No!”

Gohan didn’t answer as he smacked the legs of the chair against Sharpner twice. With Sharpner dazed, Gohan dropped the chair sending the back of Videl’s chair to hit the floor with a thud. He delivered a series of punches to Sharpner’s body until fell unconscious.

Gohan picked up the gun. He approached Videl who looked irritated at him. Gohan was slightly amused. “Sorry about that.” He pulled the chair upright and untied her. “I usually greet women before they are on their back.”

The innuendo wasn’t lost. It irritated Videl even more. “Who are you?”

“Son,” he paused as coolly smiled at her. “Gohan Son.”

Free of her ropes, Videl stood. She was no longer angry knowing help has arrived. “You’re with the Saiyan Agency.”

Gohan used the ropes to tie Sharpner’s legs and arms together. “The one and only.”

“I wasn’t sure if you got my message.” Looking up at the open whole in the ceiling, she asked, “Are we getting out this way?”

Gohan shook his head as he grabbed Videl’s hand. “No. The exits were blocked off. They might be over this area soon. I have to shoot my way out of here.” Gohan opened the door. The hallway was empty. “Keep up and stay close.”

Gohan and Videl ran down the hall. When they ran up the stairs, they came in contact with a group of armed men loyal to Mr. Satan. Gohan pulled out his personal gun and with Sharpner’s, fired on the men. He got one in the chest and another in the head.

“Stay back!” Gohan warned Videl as he jumped on the ground. Sliding, he fired multiple shots at the approaching men. There were ten of them but with Gohan’s sharp marksmen skills, he easily shot down each one. Tossing aside his guns, Gohan grabbed a machine gun from a dead man and signaled Videl to follow him. Another long hallway they ran until Gohan kicked the door down to where he hoped was an exit.

“This leads to the helipad!”

That was good. Gohan turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. More armed men. This was bad. “Go!” Videl ran up the stairway while Gohan fired at more men. He shot the first group down but more were coming and he was running out of bullets. His firing kept them at bay until he ran out. Gohan tossed the gun and ran up the steps.

When Gohan reached the helipad, he saw Videl in the helicopter. That was fine except she was taking off in it! Knowing he was dead either way, Gohan ran towards the ascending helicopter and leapt. He grabbed hold of a landing skid at the last second. His body dangled in the air as Videl flew higher.

Gohan pulled his body up and grabbed a door. A strong gush of air blew into the helicopter. It disoriented Videl enough for her to lose control and cause the helicopter to descend slightly. “Are you crazy?!” she screamed as she maintained control of the helicopter.

Hair and body whipping in the wind, Gohan climbed in the helicopter and shut the door. She calls him crazy when she tried to ditch him after he saves her life? “You left me.”  
  


“You told me to go!”

That’s not….. “I would think me coming to save you would mean you didn’t ditch me.”

“Listen, I’m the only one who can create the formula to stop my father’s plans. It’s imperative I stay alive!” She rolled her eyes at him. “You’re just a liability.”

And it was this arrogance that left Gohan doubting Videl. A daughter betraying her father for the good of mankind. So cliché. The history of the Satan family left Gohan doubting this Videl Satan would be the first in her family to do good. The Satan name passed in the circles of the dark web, secret societies, and gangsters for decades. They were among the richest families in the world. They had connections with celebrities, royalty and world leaders. Most of their influence has been for their personal gain. Believing Videl Satan turned the other side was foolhardy but she was the Saiyan Agency’s only shot at saving the world.

* * *

“Gohan, I can’t believe you!”

Gohan’s eyes popped opened. He was slightly disoriented with the bright lamp lights shining in his face. Rubbing his face, Gohan saw Videl glaring at him. “Videl?”

“You slept through the movie.”

“Hmm?” Gohan looked at the TV. The credits were rolling. Last thing he remembered was seeing James Bond shooting at armed men. “I fell asleep?”

“Yeah, you did.” Videl shook her head as she picked up the empty popcorn bowls and glasses. “It was a really good movie, too.”

“Sorry about that, Videl.” Gohan followed Videl into the kitchen. “I meant to watch it but I guess I was tired. I sparred with my Dad earlier today and I had that paper to work on….” He let the rest hang. Videl didn’t want to hear that. He smiled suddenly. Maybe she will want to hear his dream. “If it makes you feel any better, my dream was about James Bond. I was him.”

Videl laughed, “What?”

Good. Her mood was lightening up. “I _was._ You were held hostage and I rescued you from Sharpner. He was working for your Dad. He had some plan to control the people in this world and you knew of a way to stop him. I had to rescue you.”

“Rescue me?” Videl looked more amused than angry. “How?”

“I fought Sharpner,” Gohan emphasized punching his fists in the air. “I shot a lot of guys. I even jumped on a moving helicopter you were flying because you were gonna ditch me and I did it all in a suit.”

Videl giggled. “Ditched you? But you saved me. Why would I ditch you?”

Gohan decided to not tell her that part. Instead, he laughed. “That’s what I said.”

“So, what else happened?”

“Well, we _did_ save the world, your Dad had to go to jail but we celebrated in our own way.”

“I’m not happy about my Dad being evil in your dream but,” Videl circled her arms around his waist, “how did we celebrate?”

Instead of telling her, Gohan picked up Videl. He carried her out of the kitchen to their bedroom. “I rather show you.”


	3. Housework

Son Family Week 2020

Day: Goku

Housework

“So, you want me to start with the garden?”

“Yes.”

“Then I have to clean the whole house? Every room? Do the cooking and laundry?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, ChiChi, that’s a lot of work and we gotta train for the Artificial Humans.”

“Well, if _someone_ didn’t hit me, then I would be doing this, but because of that _someone_ not controlling himself, I can’t do my usual work so he has to do it! And those Artificial Humans won’t show up for three years. Missing a few weeks of training until I am well won’t make you not prepare for those killing machines!”

That was true. What’s a few weeks when Goku, Gohan and Piccolo have three years?

Instead of resisting, Goku accepted ChiChi’s punishment. After all, his tap caused ChiChi a concussion and a broken arm. ChiChi couldn’t thoroughly clean or cook and after being away for so long, Goku did think it was the least he could do. Training will resume eventually and they did have three years so there was no worry on that. The current issue Goku had with this situation was something he and ChiChi haven’t engaged in for a while. Goku thought it will happen when he returned but his faux paus delayed that.

ChiChi wouldn’t let him touch her. Oh, he stole a kiss every now and then but ChiChi wouldn’t let him touch her anywhere else. However, Goku thought that will soon change. Last night during dinner, ChiChi decided Gohan will spend the weekend with Gyumao. It surprised both Son men but Goku thought this was the opportunity he needed for him and ChiChi to at least talk about it.

Goku spent this morning tilling the yard. ChiChi sat in a chair watching Goku plant seeds for her vegetable garden. She had her book to entertain her as he worked but each time he looked in ChiChi’s direction, Goku noticed ChiChi watching him.

Finished with his work, Goku went to ChiChi. He had plenty of dirty on him from farming but the job was done. “I’m done. So, do I start cleaning inside now?.”

“No.” ChiChi pointed to the tree laying on the ground. Goku brought that in yesterday. “You never chopped that up for firewood.”

“Oh, right.” Goku rubbed his neck embarrassed. “I had to start on dinner and I forgot.”

“Do it now.”  
  


“Okay.”

Goku started towards the tree when ChiChi called out to him. “Wait!” Goku turned. “Take off your shirt.”

“Huh?”

“Take off your shirt,” ChiChi repeated. “It’s dirty from you working in the garden.”

It was but Goku didn’t see the problem. “So, what? I still have work to do. I have to chop the tree for firewood.”

“TAKE IT OFF!!” she screamed.

“Okay, okay,” he gave in. What’s was wrong with her? ChiChi would get angry at him but there was usually a reason. ChiChi being angry at him not taking his clothes off when he still had work to do didn’t make sense but he did it anyway. He stood before ChiChi with a bare chest. “Like this?”

ChiChi nodded. She pointed to the tree. “Get to work.” Goku made two sharp chops with his hand when he heard ChiChi scream, “Stop!” Goku turned to her. “Use the ax.”

The ax? Gyumao brought that for them but Goku never used it. Only ChiChi did. “I don’t need that ax.”

“I want you to use it and use it slowly. Don’t be doing that fast chopping. You’re not rushing through your housework. I can’t so you can’t either.”

Goku opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. ChiChi will only yell at him. He did like she wanted. He used the ax and chopped the tree slowly. It made his work longer and under the rising sun, it made him sweat more. His back and chest glistened in the sun. It was strange but whenever he looked from the corner of his eyes, ChiChi was watching him. She didn’t need to do that. He found ChiChi’s micromanaging a little annoying.

When he finished, he put all the wood together and neatly stacked them by the house. “I’m done with all the outside work. Do I start inside now?”  
  


ChiChi rose from her seat. “You have to wash up first. You’re completely sweat and dirty.”

He wouldn’t be as sweaty and dirty if ChiChi didn’t insist he take off his shirt and work slowly. As the two walked back in the house, Goku asked, “Did you read that book at all?”  
  


ChiChi’s eyes rolled. “Why would bring it out here if I wasn’t going to read it?”

“I don’t know but it looks like you ain’t turned a page since we’ve been out here.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

He’s ridiculous, Goku snorted. ChiChi was one to talk. He was pretty certain ChiChi didn’t read at all. If he didn’t know better he would say ChiChi was watching him the entire time.

_I know I ain’t good at housework but ChiChi didn’t have to watch me the entire time. What’s with her?_

Goku escaped ChiChi’s watchful eyes when he took his shower. She waited on him when he stepped in the bedroom naked. He put on his boxers as he asked her, “Where do you want me to start?”

“Laundry.” When Goku pulled out new clothes from the drawer, ChiChi stopped him. “You won’t need that.”

Goku turned to ChiChi, “But I ain’t finished dressing.”

“You’re dressed enough.” Goku was ready to speak again but ChiChi shut him down. “Goku, until I’m well again, you have to do the laundry.”

“But the washer---”

“You have to fold _every piece_ of clothing. Do you want to add more?”

Nope.

Goku returned to the bathroom and grabbed the clothing basket. When he stepped out, he noticed ChiChi spraying herself with perfume with her good arm. Goku hated that smell. It covered up ChiChi’s natural scent. He could smell the nasty perfume on her when he was outside.

“Why are you spraying yourself with that?”

“I like the scent and I want to smell like it.”

“I don’t like it,” Goku complained. “I like your natural scent.”

“Too bad. Now stop stalling and get to work.”

Goku rolled his eyes. Fine. He gathered clothes from the other bathroom and dumped them in the washer. While the clothes washed, Goku cleaned the house. He swept and mopped the floors of each room, dust every room and cleaned the windows. He folded the laundry and put all the clothes away. All this was done in his underwear and all under ChiChi’s watchful eyes.

When he bent to clean the coffee table, ChiChi was there. When he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors, ChiChi was there. Every time he looked, ChiChi was there with that stern look on her face, telling him to go slower, telling him he missed a spot; telling him to go over it again. How come he always missed a spot or had to clean again in front of her? And why did he have to do all of this in his underwear?!

_It’s like she wants to watch me half na—_

Wait. Could _that_ be it?

Was ChiChi getting some sexual pleasure at seeing him doing work outside, clean their home in his underwear? That wasn’t possible. When ChiChi’s aroused, Goku knew it. He could always smell---

The perfume!

It covered her scent and she sprayed more of it on her when he was in the shower.

Well, well, she was getting frustrated like him and got some relief watching him stripped down and doing housework.

Now that he was on to ChiChi’s game, he was going to turn the tables on her.

* * *

Goku was ready when it came time to fix dinner. ChiChi sat at the table wearing that stinky perfume. He wished he had a camera to take a picture of ChiChi’s face when he walked naked. ChiChi’s mouth parted in shock. Her eyes were definitely not looking at his face as she screamed.

“Where’s your underwear?!”

“In the clothes basket.” Internally, Goku was laughing. “With all the cleaning I had to do today, it wouldn’t make sense to cook dinner in dirty clothes and since I should use as little clothes as possible, it wouldn’t make sense wearing clean clothes. So, it’s best I cook dinner naked.”

“I….” she finally moved her eyes to his face. “I guess you have a point.”

“But I don’t want food splattering on me,” he grabbed ChiChi’s apron, “so I should wear this.”  
  


“I supposed that’s okay.”

“Fish is cooking outside. What should I make to go with that?” Goku asked as he tied ChiChi’s apron.

“Cock,” ChiChi murmured. Goku turned to her. ChiChi’s face turned red. “Coconut,” she corrected herself.

“Coconut?” Goku wanted to laugh. He knew what she said. “I don’t know how to cook that.”

“I was thinking of desert,” ChiChi rushed out. “Just cook rice. Chop some vegetables like carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower. We’ll steam it.”

“Sure. Sounds simple enough.” Goku cooked the rice, chopped and steamed the vegetables like ChiChi wanted. He did this a lot since he came back and after a while, he learned to do it without burning the food.

After the fish cooked, he broke that down into several hot pieces of meat and placed them on several platters. He placed that with the bowls of rice and vegetables on the table before ChiChi where he decided to taunt her again.

“Whoo!” Goku raised the apron in front of ChiChi and wiped his face. “All that cooking got me to break out in a sweat.” When he dropped the apron, ChiChi’s face matched the apron’s color. “What’s wrong, ChiChi?”

ChiChi’s face was red from anger and embarrassment, “How did you find out?”

“Hmm?” he feigned confusion. “What are you talking about, ChiChi?”

“You know what I’m talking about. You walking in naked and flashing me just now proves you know what I’ve been doing to you all day. So,” ChiChi tried again, “what gave me away?”

“Every time I looked, you were watching me. I ain’t the best cleaner but you didn’t have to watch me so hard.” He rests his hand on the back of a chair as he continued. “I didn’t understand why or why you insisted I stay in my underwear.” He tapped his temple. “Then I got it. When I thought about you wearing the perfume, it made even more sense. I can’t smell your tasty scent when you’re wearing that perfume junk.”

“Hmm,” was all ChiChi said. The truth was out now. “Well, it _has_ been a while and I’m not mad at you anymore but I didn’t want to come out and say it. I thought it would be more playful this way.” She laughed. “I thought you’d figure it out when I sent Gohan to be with Dad but you still acted clueless.”

“Not clueless,” Goku said as he sat down. “I thought we could talk since we’re alone but I thought you were still mad since your arm is still broken. ”

“It doesn’t hurt so much anymore. I think it’s better but I should stay in my sling until the cast comes off.”

“So…” Goku chose his word carefully. ChiChi said the right things that signaled something they both wanted but he needed confirmation, “are you ready to talk?”

His nervousness was cute. ChiChi knew what Goku wanted to talk about. She was ready, too. “And other things.”


	4. Party

Son Family Week 2020

Day: Goten

Party

“Are you sure about this?”

“It’s the perfect plan and the perfect time to do this.”

Goten wasn’t completely convinced. “Wouldn’t a party make more sense at _your_ house? It’s huge!”

“Yeah,” Trunks didn’t deny that. His home _would_ be better, but it wasn’t possible. “But my grandparents, my parents and lots of animals and robots are there. There’s _always_ someone home!” Trunks saw doubt on Goten’s face. He didn’t need his friend to back out of this. Trunks put too much planning in for this to not work.

“Come on, Goten. It’s the perfect time. Gohan has that conference to go to. This is the first time he’s taking Videl and Pan instead of leaving Pan with your parents. That’s three days. All we need to do is get your parents out of the house for _one_ night.” He pulled out the answer from his pocket and waved it at Goten. “And your parents deserve this. When do they _ever_ go out? Do you really want to keep this from them?”

Goten looked at the white envelope waving before him. Trunks told him it was a trip to an exclusive island resort. It had nightly parties, fireworks and most importantly, food. Lots and lots of food and it was all free.

“Mom, gets this stuff all the time. These places always give this to rich or famous people for free.”

“Why free?” Goten asked. “They can afford it.”

Trunks shook his head chuckling at Goten’s naivete. He had no clue how the real world worked. “Because if they are seen there or talk about it, it brings more people to the resort. You know how rich and famous obsessed this world is. Mr. Satan can promote a sports drink that’s more junk than healthy but millions would buy because of him.”

That was true. Even Goten didn’t understand why people still believed Mr. Satan beat Cell.

“All we have to do is convince your Mom. Your Dad will go along with anything your Mom wants to do.”

That was true, but it didn’t mean Trunks’ plan will work. “Even so, Mom won’t let me be in the house by myself. She’ll send me to Grandpa for the night.”

“Don’t worry,” Trunks smirked. He thought of that, too. “Leave that to me.”

* * *

“Are you looking forward to the conference, Gohan?”

“It’s no different from the other ones,” Gohan commented as he finished his lunch. He meant to talk to his parents about his trip but couldn’t say no when his mother insist he stay for lunch. “The good thing is Pan gets to come with Videl and me. Videl’s already planning places we can all go when my conferences end for each day.”

“Well, it’s sad Goku and I won’t watch Pan this time but I’m glad Pan gets to go with you.”

“Food!” Goten cheered as he and Trunks came downstairs.

“Do you want to stay for lunch, Trunks?” ChiChi asked the young man.

“No. I gotta get home. Before I go, I have to give you this.” Trunks handed ChiChi an envelope. “Mom wants you to have this.”

ChiChi opened the envelope. She read the contents. “Wow!”

Goku looked up from his food. “What is it?”

“It’s a free trip to those fancy island resorts Bulma talks about. All you can eat, lots of shopping and games. Oooo,” ChiChi pulled out a card. “According to this, there’s over 100,000 zeni on it. She’s giving me spending money? But we have money now.”

The money card was something Trunks added. Mr. Satan gave the Son Family enough money to live on. Trunks thought it was extra incentive if he gave them that card. “That’s a gift from the escort. Sometimes they give it to Mom to ensure she comes. She rather spend someone else’s money instead of her own.”

ChiChi frowned as she read more information. “We can only use this on the 17th and it’s only for two.”

“It’s for you and Goku,” Trunks explained.

ChiChi placed the contents back in the envelope and handed it back to Trunks. “We can’t use it.”

“Why not? My Mom wanted you to have it.”

“Gohan will be gone for the conference on the 16th-18th. This resort is a one-day pass on the 17th.” ChiChi growled irritated. “Why did Bulma give this to you when it’s going to expire in two days? If we had more time, perhaps we could’ve changed the date.”

Trunks saw ChiChi reaching for her cell phone. If she calls his Mom, his plan will blow up in his face. “It’s my fault!” Trunks blurted. “Mom gave this to me to give you a month ago but I forgot.” Not true. Trunks has been planning this months and always intercepted mail for his mother looking for free things like this. “Please,” he begged ChiChi. “Don’t tell her. She’ll get mad at me.”

ChiChi pulled back from her phone. “I won’t but Goku and I can’t use this unless we send Goten to spend the night with Grandpa and he’s getting older. It’ll be more like Goten watching him.”

“Why can’t I stay home by myself?” asked Goten. “I’m sixteen. I’m old enough to stay home alone for a night.”

“Goten,” ChiChi said kindly, “you’re sixteen but you’re not ready.”

“Why not?” Goten’s voice raised at the rejection. “I’m not a baby. I can be home by myself for one night. Gohan did it.”

“No one’s calling you a baby, Goten and it’s not fair to compare yourself to Gohan. Things were different then. You never had to be by yourself.”

“I know but I feel like you don’t trust me or you think I’m a baby. You and Dad have this great trip from Bulma and you won’t go because you think you have to take care of me.”

“Oh, Goten,” ChiChi put a hand on her chest. Was her decision so hurtful to Goten that he thought she didn’t trust him? “It’s not like that all. I never thought to make you think---”

“I know I never went through all the things Gohan did. Some of the stuff you still won’t tell me about but I can do this,” Goten insisted. “I can stay at home for one day. I can hunt fish. I know how to handle those salesmen calls and not answer the door to anyone.”

“All right,” ChiChi gave in. Maybe she was being too judgmental. “You’re right. You’re sixteen. You should do this. Your brother was playing superhero at your age. If I let him do that, I should be able to let you stay alone for one day.” ChiChi ruffled Goten’s shaggy hair. “Sometimes I see you as my sweet little baby but you’re growing up into a young man. I have to start letting you go.” ChiChi hugged Goten. “Can you forgive me for wanting to keep you as my baby a little longer?”

Goten wrapped his arms around ChiChi. Trunks grinned at him. It worked! “Sure, Mom.” Goten assured her but felt a lot of guilt for what he just did.

* * *

Gohan and his family left for his conference and Goku and ChiChi left for their trip as scheduled. Goten received calls from ChiChi and his Grandpa checking on him but Goten assured them everything was under control.

For a while, it was. Trunks had everything planned out and brought everything they needed. He brought a capsule jacuzzi, sound systems that will have music blaring for miles, games set up outside and lots of food. Trunks thought twenty of his friends from school will be enough but he shut down Goten’s idea of inviting his friends. Most of Goten’s friends came from Gyumao’s village and their parents knew Goku and ChiChi. It was that issue that prevented Trunks from letting Goten invite them.

“But they’re my friends,” Goten argued.

“Yeah, and their parents know yours and your Grandpa. It’s a good chance one will let it slip about the party and your family will find out. No,” Trunks shook his head adamant. “Only my friends can come.”

“But it’s _my_ house,” Goten argued again. “And I don’t know your friends.”

“So, this can work, we need to invite people who have no ties to your family,” Trunks explained again. “I’ll introduce you to them. Trust me. They’re cool and the girls I have coming are hot and experience.”

Some of Trunks’ friends were cool and the girls he brought were beautiful. It was fun being around them that Goten thought Trunks was right about not inviting his friends. He was still having fun but after an hour, things went to great to spiraling out of control. More people showed up. Trunks’ friends invited friends of their own and brought amenities to liven up the party more: alcohol and drugs . What started as a group of twenty expanded to a group of nearly one hundred and they were all partying in or outside Goten’s home.

“I’m in so much trouble,” Goten murmured. Outside boys and girls were soaking or making out in the jacuzzi. Naked girls were being chased by half naked boys. There were groups of people drinking excessively. One drunken teen vomited in ChiChi’s garden.

And this was outside!

Inside was worse. The house was filled with teens dancing, eating and making out. There were a few broken glasses and dishes. Two end tables were broken because teens danced on it. The coffee table was broken because two muscle bound jocks broke it while celebrating an arm-wrestling victory. Upstairs was off limits but of course being teens, they didn’t listen. They broke through the locked doors for their own entertainment.

Goten was horrified to see groups of people in his parent’s bedroom have a blow job party. He told these strangers to stay downstairs but instead of listening, they broke in his parents’ bedroom and did things only his parents should do in here. Add on to the trust his mother had in him and knowing he broke and the party not turning out how he wanted, it angered Goten to the point he flared into Super Saiyan as he screamed.

“GET OUT!!!”

Goten was angry. He was angry at these people for disrespecting him in his home. He was angry he couldn’t invite his friends and he was angry at his best friend Trunk using him.

Girls sucking on their boyfriends pulled away stunned and frightened at the golden hair teen screaming. Boys pulled up their pants and girls scrambled to their feet as they rushed out to escape the gold menace.

  
Somewhere in the sea of people was Trunks. Goten promised to find him and tell his friend the party was over. Shockingly, Goten felt Trunks’ Ki in his bedroom. He pushed open the door and found Trunks kissing a girl besides his bed.

“Trunks, what are you doing in here?! You have a girl in my room before I got a girl in my room!”

Trunks broke away from the girl startled. “Goten! What the hell are you doing? Why did you turn into a Super Saiyan?”

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!”

“What’s a Super Saiyan?”

Trunks and Goten looked at the confused pink haired girl that had her tongue down Trunks’ throat moments ago. “Give us a minute.” The girl fixed her clothes, gave Trunks a kiss and flipped off Goten as she brushed past him. “I know it’s wrong to bring her in here but I’m your friend, so I thought it was cool.” Goten’s Ki spiked higher at the explanation. “Goten, could you calm down? I know there’s a lot of people and maybe it’s getting out of hand but we can fix this.”

The music that blared in and outside of the house since the party started. immediately stopped. It was followed by an angry voice that rocked Goten and Trunks to their core.

“OUT!! EVERYONE OUT!!! RIGHT NOW!!!”

“Oh, shit,” Trunks cursed.

Trunks and Goten could hear the sounds of multiple footsteps leaving his home and the sounds of capsules popping. From his window, Goten and Trunks saw many airships leaving at a frantic pace.

“GOTEN!!!!”

“Oh, shit,” Trunks cursed again.

Goten could feel sick to his stomach at that voice. It was over for him. He will die tonight. Why couldn’t evil Majin Boo come back or some other bad person willing to destroy the planet?  
  


“Don’t make me come up there and get you, Goten!! Get….down…. here… NOW!!!”

Trunks wiped his forehead. He wasn’t called. He was spared.

“I know you’re up there, Trunks!! Get down here, too, and don’t you even think of escaping!”

“Dammit,” Trunks cursed again.

Goten and Trunks left the room. They slowly walked downstairs ready to die. With the house empty of people, it looked even worse. The sofa had stains of food, alcohol and cigarette marks. Trash littered the floor. There was a stench of smoke and weed in the room. The kitchen was a mess as it was stained with food. In the center stood Gohan, dressed casually, without his glasses, arms crossed and furious!

Goten witnessed anger from his brother a few times but he had never seen him this angry before. “Big brother, what are you doing here? How did you know?”

Gohan glared at Trunks. He knew he was the mastermind behind this. “You are definitely Bulma’s kid, Trunks. Your con job on Mom was so bad even Dad noticed.”

Goku? Trunks couldn’t believe that. “That’s impossible! Your Dad’s—"

“A lot smarter than you think and he’s known your Mom a lot longer than you. He’s seen this con job before and maybe if Goten didn’t display that temper tantrum he’s old enough to be in the house by himself, Mom would’ve noticed that, too.”

“If you knew about this, why didn’t you stop us?” Trunks asked. Instead of being scared, he was upset. “Did you set us up?”

Gohan wanted to laugh. Was Trunks trying to turn this on him? “I understand the need to have parties. I went to a few in college but I didn’t say anything because I thought you two would have it under control. My mistake in trusting you.”

Goten lowered his head ashamed. He never thought he would lose his brother’s trust.

Trunks admired Gohan but he didn’t like this scolding from him. “So, what are you gonna do?” he challenged, “Snitch on us?”

Gohan shook his head. Trunks didn’t behave like the Trunks he knew as a child. It was unfortunate. “I won’t. Mom deserves this break and I won’t have her crush to think she can’t trust her child. We’re gonna fix this.”

Gohan stepped away from them. He opened a drawer and pulled out ChiChi’s notepad and pen she used when making the grocery list. Goten and Trunks looked curious as Gohan wrote down what was broken in the kitchen. He went to the living room and made list there. Then he traveled to every room in the house writing more things down.

When he returned, Gohan had a list of two pages. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He gave the list to Goten and the capsule to Trunks.

Trunks read the capsule model number. “This is one of our large airship capsules.”

“What do you want us to do?” Goten asked as he read the list. He was ready to do anything to earn his brother’s trust again. “You want us to go shopping for all this? What if they don’t have it?”

“There’s a storage warehouse in Satan City at 510 Western Ave. It has everything we need. There are duplicates of everything in our house. Every utensil, glass, dinnerplates. Even furniture. It’s all bought and paid for. Don’t worry about the sofa and futons. I broke that in so it doesn’t have a new furniture feel to it. Mom won’t know it’s been replaced. Just get it and get back here as soon as possible.”

“Hold on.” There’s a story behind this and Trunks wanted to know. “Why do you have duplicates of everything in a warehouse?”

“Dad still breaks stuff around the house. With all that money Mr. Satan gave us, Dad thought we should get duplicates of everything so Mom would stop getting angry every time he broke something.”

Goten did remember his Mom being a little frustrated at his Dad for breaking things but that hasn’t happened for….. “You mean this has been---”

“Going on for years,” Gohan finished. “Yes. You two need to get going. I’m gonna start cleaning up what I can.”

“Okay but Mom and Dad don’t need a new bed.” Goten pointed to the list. “It’s not broken.”

“I don’t know all of what went on in Mom and Dad’s room and my nose isn’t as strong as Dad’s but I know _something_ went on in there that shouldn’t have. Dad’s nose will pick it up. You’re getting a new bed and futon.”

Goten agreed with his brother. He saw what went on and he will take that to his grave. “Dad suspects something but he doesn’t know about the party right, Gohan? You don’t have to tell him.”

Gohan wished that were true. “I don’t want to but I have to. Mom will want to leave first thing in the morning and I don’t think we’ll be finished covering this mess by then. Dad needs to know so he can stall Mom.”

Goten accepted that. As long as Mom didn’t know.

Gohan pointed to the door. “Get going. Mom and Dad will be back tomorrow. We don’t have a lot of time and I have to get back, too. Videl doesn’t know about this.” Gohan squeezed the bridge of his nose as he thought of how to resolve this. “When you two come back, you need to get rid of everything broken and clean this house top to bottom. Make sure the outside is taken care of, too. I’m not needed at tomorrow’s conference but I’ll let Videl think I’m going and come back here and make sure everything is in correct order.”

“I _want_ to help,” Trunks started, “but I can’t. I have curfew in three hours. I broke it twice and Mom will ground me for the next month if I’m late again.”

“Then you better get as much done as you can before curfew,” Gohan warned as he approached Trunks. No way will this instigator get out of the mess he help create. “Tomorrow, you’re gonna come back here and help me and Goten clean this mess because if my Mom finds out, after my Mom and your Mom deals with you, you’re gonna have to deal with me. Understand?”

Trunks swallowed. When Gohan got mad, really mad, he was scary.

* * *

Goten and Trunks went to the warehouse and brought back everything on Gohan’s list. Trunks went home to meet curfew. This left Goten to spend the rest of the night tossing out the broken furniture and cleaning the house from top to bottom. Trunks returned early the next morning to help. Gohan arrived an hour after Trunks. He inspected in and outside the house for anything Goten (mostly) and Trunks missed in before giving his approval and leaving.

Trunks and Goten were in the kitchen eating when Goku and ChiChi teleported two hours later. Both were carrying bags of items from the resort. Goten could see stuffed toys for Pan in one bag. There was another bag filled with clothes and games that looked to be for him.

“Look at that, ChiChi. The house is in one piece.” Goku squeezed ChiChi lightly. “And you were worried.”

“I gladly admit to being wrong.” ChiChi looked around her kitchen inspecting everything with a sharp eye. She opened and closed the refrigerator, eyed Goten suspicious before stepping in the living where a lot of damage was done. ChiChi walked around before staring at the sofa, the end tables and coffee table that were replaced. Goten and Trunks exchanged nervous glances. Did they miss a spot? Did ChiChi notice something.

“Goten!”

Goten jumped! Did his mother know the furniture were replaced? Gohan inspected everything! He said everything was good.

ChiChi ran to Goten and threw her arms around him. “Oh, sweetheart. You cleaned the house _and_ shopped for food.”

Goten laughed nervously. She didn’t notice. He wasn’t going to die today. “I wanted to surprise you. I felt bad about my temper tantrum and---”

“Ohh!” ChiChi kissed his cheek. “Oh, you’re such a sweet child.”

“He’s a good kid,” Goku ruffled Goten’s hair. “With a lot of energy. Gohan’s getting so much busier now with his work and family he can’t spar with me as much anymore.” He lightly jabbed Goten’s face. “You’re getting older and slacking off a bit. I think we need to increase our training.” Goku grinned at Goten. “First thing in the morning and after your school lessons are done, we’re gonna train and we’re going to train harder than before.” He jabbed Goten’s face again. “And don’t think I will go easy on you because you’re my son. I know you don’t want that.”

More training and even harder? They already train four days out of the week. Goten loved it when he was kid but getting older and discovering girls, Goten wasn’t interested in fighting like he used to be. He looked at his mother to bail him out. “Mom?”

“Oh, I know you can handle it, Goten. You don’t have to ask for my permission. You’ve balanced school and training with your father and you haven’t fallen behind.” ChiChi grabbed a couple bags. “I’m gonna unpack and wrap these gifts for Pan. I can’t wait to show these to her.”

This left Goku, Goten and Trunks in the room. Trunks looked at father and son. Goten looked frightened at his Dad’s scary smile. He didn’t know what will happen but Trunks knew he should leave. This was Goten’s problem. Not his. “Well, I’m gonna go home. Nice to see you again, Goku.”

“Bye, Trunks,” Goku kept his eyes on Goten. “Say hey to Vegeta. I haven’t seen him in while but I talked to him this morning. He’s waiting for you.”

“Shit,” Trunks banged his head against the door. He was a dead man. If Goten’s father was going to increase their training, he could only imagine what his Dad will do to him.

And then there were two. Goten kept his head bowed. He knew his father wasn’t the yelling type but he felt something was coming.

“Shall we go?” Goku asked. “Might as well get started.”

Goten saw his father walking towards the door. Was this it? Was his Dad not going to acknowledge what he did? He knew Mom handles the punishment but this time with Mom not knowing, Goten expected something from his Dad. “Dad, aren’t you mad?”

“The house is still here and your Mom’s happy. So, no.” He opened the door. “Let’s go.”

Goten followed his Dad outside. He didn’t understand. The house was a wreck because of his party. He should be punished. “Didn’t Gohan tell you what happened?”

“He did.”

_And he still wasn’t mad?_

“Listen, Goten. You know I’m not the yelling parent. I trust my kids to do the right thing and when they do wrong, I trust them to fix it. Gohan told me how ashamed you were last night. When he came by this morning, everything was spotless. The house was cleaner than it was when we left.” He put an arm around Goten. “You really felt bad for that party and what happened to the house.”

“Yeah,” Goten nodded. “I didn’t want to do it but Trunks convinced me and….” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Trunks is my best friend but I shouldn’t listen to him all the time.”

“That’s true,” Goku agreed. It was something he and ChiChi knew for a while. Goku was glad Goten was starting to see that.

“I’m really sorry, Dad.” Goten never wanted last night to happen again. “I let you and Mom down.”

“Nah. You didn’t let us down. You proved to us we did pretty good as parents. You saw you made a mistake and tried to correct it. You didn’t try to get away with it. So, I’m happy.” He winked at Goten. “It’ll be our little secret from Mom.”

Goten hugged his father. “Thanks, Dad.” His mother’s love and father’s approval meant a lot to Goten. He had that, risked losing it last night and vowed to never let that happen again.


End file.
